Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Paved road is an important part of infrastructure. Tar, asphalt, and other petroleum derivatives are traditionally used as paving materials. Petroleum derived paving materials are not always locally available and often have to be transported to where they are needed. It is therefore not economical and not environmental friendly to use petroleum derived paving materials in some circumstances. Petroleum is also being depleted. Thus, there is a need to find alternative paving materials and paving methods.